


Sherlock a pět vyšetřovatelů

by SallyPejr



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adler as a Magic Mirror, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anderson as a Dwarf, Dimmock as a Dwarf, Donovan as a Dwarf, Dwarf here means Detective, John as a Doctor (and Handsome Prince), Lestrade as a Dwarf, Molly as a Dwarf, Moran as a Hunter, Moriarty as a Royal Advisor, Mrs. Hudson as a Gossiping Old Woman, Mycroft as a King, No Real Dwarves Here, Sherlock as a Prince(ss Snow White), sorry - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Princ Sherlock se ocitl ve smrtelném nebezpečí, protože králův rádce Moriarty chce trůn. Naštěstí našel azyl u skupiny vyšetřovatelů, co bydlí v městečku za lesem.





	Sherlock a pět vyšetřovatelů

Bylo, nebylo. V jednom dalekém ostrovním království vládl král Mycroft. Byl to moudrý a spravedlivý král, který svou zemi řídil dobře a neměl větších starostí, krom svého mladšího bratra.

Princ Sherlock byl velice inteligentní a schopný a taky velice pohledný. Byl vysoký, s pletí bílou jako padlý sníh a vlasy černými jako ebenové dřevo, což k němu přitahovalo většinu princezen a šlechtičen z okolí. Ale princ si jich nevšímal. Princ Sherlock si nevšímal nikoho. Odmítal se účastnit společenských akcí nebo radit bratrovi při vládnutí. Raději se zavřel do knihovny nebo se toulal po okolí a o samotě bádal. To králi Mycroftovi přidělávalo vrásek na čele, protože Sherlock byl dědic trůnu a co by země zmohla s takovým králem? Naštěstí se králi Mycroftovi dařilo dobře a nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by princ Sherlock měl brzy nastoupit na trůn. A rádců měl král Mycroft taky spoustu.

Nejschopnější z nich byl asi Moriarty, který byl nejen velice pilný, ale vyznal se i v politice, finančnictví a spoustě dalších oborech. Co ovšem král (ani nikdo další) nevěděl, bylo, že by Moriarty rád vládnul sám. Chtěl by být králem a chtěl by ovládnout celý svět.

Moriarty nebyl kouzelník ani nic takového, ale i tak mezi jeho majetek patřilo kouzelné zrcadlo. Už od pohledu bylo zrcadlo cenné se spoustou toho zlata na rámu, ale jeho pravá hodnota spočívala v jeho čarovné moci. Zrcadlo, kterému Moriarty přezdíval Adlerová, bylo ohromným zdrojem informací. Vědělo o všem, co se na světě dělo, protože vidělo i do jiných zrcadel a lesklých ploch. Cokoliv se někde odráželo, ať už na skle, na kovu nebo na vodní hladině, Adlerová to viděla a mohla o tom říct Moriartymu. A ten toho mohl využít. A zneužít.

Díky informacím ze zrcadla postupně ovládl celou radu a vetřel se do královi přízně. Nyní už mu zbývala jen jediná překážka před tím, než se zbaví krále Mycrofta a sám usedne na trůn. Potřebuje odstranit prince Sherlocka.

\- - o - -

Jednoho dne přišel Moriarty do svých komnat a zeptal se zrcadla.

„Adlerová, řekni. Je nějaká šance, že by princ Sherlock byl někde sám a nehlídaný?"

„No, třeba zrovna teď," prohodí zrcadlo ženským hlasem. „Princ se pohádal s králem Mycroftem kvůli tomu, že ho pořád nechává sledovat a naschvál utekl do lesa, kde se svým pronásledovatelům ztratil."

„Tos nemohla říct dřív?!" naštve se Moriarty.

„Neptal ses," odpoví mu Adlerová uraženě. „Mimochodem asi před pěti minutami pil z pramene pod velkým dubem."

„Kde je Moran? Mám pro něj a pro jeho lidi práci," pousměje se Moriarty. Není to moc milý úsměv.

\- - o - -

Sebastian Moran je zločinec. Tedy původně to byl voják, ale zabil pár lidí, které zabít neměl. Měli ho soudit, ale Moran utekl a od té doby se nechává najímat na špinavou práci. Jeho nejčastějším zaměstanavatelem je právě Moriarty, který se občas potřebuje zbavit nějakých nepohodlných osob.

Dnes je tou osobou princ Sherlock, a tak se Moran a jeho tři podřízení vydávají do lesa. Najít oběť jim dalo trochu práce, protože se princ od pramene dost vzdálil, ale nakonec ho přece jen objevili.

Princ Sherlock seděl napůl skrytý na větvi jednoho stromu, odkud sledoval malé stádo vysoké.

Moran a jeho kumpáni se rozdělili a připravili si kuše.

\- - o - -

Sherlock skoro znuděně pozoruje stádo před sebou. Zná tyhle srny už z dřívějších pozorování a začínají mu připadat nudné.

Stádo najednou zpozorní a rozběhne se hlouběji do lesa. Sherlock si jen povzdechne a seskočí ze stromu.

Na větvi nad ním se ozvou dvě ťuknutí.

Udiveně zvedne hlavu a podívá se vzhůru.

V místech, kde před chvílí seděl, trčí ze dřeva dva šípy z kuše.

Přiletěly z různých směrů, takže více střelců, napadne prince okamžitě. Vzápětí se rozběhne mezi stromy a zamíří si to do míst, kam uteklo stádo. Srny určitě nepoběží vstříc lovci.

Krom toho, že je lovců víc, je si Sherlock jistý ještě jednou věcí. Že jdou po něm. Pravděpodobnost, že by dva lovci chtěli střelit srnu a místo toho trefili strom ve stejném místě ze dvou různých směrů, je skoro nulová. Zvlášť, když srny ani nebyly po trase šipky.

Další ťuknutí prince upozorní, že šípů mají ještě dost. A že by měl zrychlit.

\- - o - -

V malém domku na druhé straně temného lesa, než co stojí královské město, žije skupinka vyšetřovatelů. Původně tedy byli čtyři, ale dnes jim přišla posila. Tato pětice se živí tím, že vyšetřuje zločiny a jde jim to docela dobře.

Celou skupinku vede muž jménem Lestrade, který teď musí zaučit nováčka.

„Představuji vám Dimmocka," ukáže Lestrade na nervózně se tvářícího mladíka. „A tohle jsou mí kolegové – Donovanová, Anderson a Hooperová," představí Lestrade svůj tým.

„Rád vás poznávám," pousměje se Dimmock slabě.

„Na poznávání budete mít čas v práci. Někdo nám nahlásil, že se v lese poblíž staré štoly našlo tělo nějakého muže, takže do práce," řekne Letrade a vyrazí na cestu.

Hluboko v lese se kdysi těžilo. Pověsti říkají, že diamanty a zlato, pravdou je, že těžili uhlí, ale bylo ho málo a špatně se k němu dostávalo, a tak byla těžba brzy ukončena. Teď je u vchodu do štoly opět živo. Na zemi leží tělo muže, kterého očividně zabil šíp z kuše, který má bodnutý v zádech.

Hooperová se hned pustí do ohledávání těla, což Dimmocka dost překvapí. Myslel si, že ženská, co vypadá a chová se jako malá holka, nebude mít na něco takového žaludek. Spletl se.

Anderson má za úkol prohledat okolí a Donovanová s Lestradem jdou vyslechnout svědka – starou bábu kořenářku, která tělo objevila. Dimmock, který nemá co na práci, začne obhlížet okolí. Chvíli jen tak chodí bez určitého cíle, než se najednou zarazí.

Mezi stromy postává vysoký hubený muž a pozoruje vyšetřovatele.

„Dobrý den," pozdraví Dimmock neznámého a přejde k němu blíž. „Znáte toho muže?" kývne hlavou směrem k tělu.

„Nikdy jsem ho neviděl," odpoví mu neznámý. Má hluboký hlas a na Dimmocka se ani nepodívá.

„Co tady vlastně děláte? Uprostřed lesa a sám."

„Nejsem sám," namítne muž. „Jste tu vy a ti dole, co k vám patří a ta stará bylinkářka. Na samotu trochu rušno."

„Odpovíte mi?" zamračí se Dimmock.

„Měl byste svým kolegům říct, že to není úmyslná vražda. Toho chlápka trefili omylem," řekne neznámý.

„Jak to můžete vědět?" nechápe Dimmock.

„Stříleli totiž po mně,"

„A kdo po vás střílel?" zeptá se Lestrade.

Dimmock skoro nadskočí překvapením. Vůbec ho neslyšel přicházet.

„Kdybych to věděl, nestál bych tady," zamračí se cizinec. „Bylo jich víc, byli rychlí a skvěle sehraní. Jsou nejspíš z královského města nebo nejbližšího okolí, ale ten, co si je najal, musí být z hradu. Tenhle se do toho připletl náhodou. Zbloudilá rána, když jsem běžel kolem."

„Kdo vůbec jste, že po vás jdou lidi z hradu? Zločinec?" zamračí se Lestrade.

„Jde po mně jen jeden člověk, i když vlivný," opraví ho muž s klidem. „A jmenuji se Sherlock, což by mohlo zůstat jen mezi námi."

\- - o - -

Nakonec Lestrade po dlouhých debatách a hádkách rozhodl, že se princ Sherlock schová u nich, dokud nevyřeší problém s těmi zabijáky. Každý z vyšetřovatelů na to měl svůj názor.

Dimmock byl nervózní z představy, že by měl žít pod jednou střechou s někým, kdo je královské krve. Anderson odmítal uvěřit, že by nějaký vandrák z lesa mohl být princ. Jeho averzi vůči Sherlockovi způsobilo princovo prohlášení, že je Anderson úplný idiot. Donovanová uznala, že se jedná o prince, ale moc nadšená z něho taky nebyla. A Hooperové bylo jedno, jestli Sherlock je nebo není princ, protože se do něj nejspíš na první pohled zamilovala.

I přes rozporuplné názory na Sherlocka samotného se ale všichni shodnou, že o svém návštěvníkovi nikomu nic neřeknou.

Horší to bylo s kořenářkou, protože paní Hudsonová je známá drbna. I s tím si ale nakonec poradili. Paní Hudsonová totiž bydlela u doktora Watsona, který je i jejím hlavním odběratelem, a ten kořenářku přesvědčil, že o Sherlockovi nemá nikde mluvit.

\- - o - -

Tou dobou, už se blížil večer, na hradě zjistili, že jim chybí princ.

Král Mycroft dal prohledat celý hrad. Nejdřív opatrně, aby nevyvolal poplach, ale když jeho pobočnice Anthea prince nenašla a strážní, kteří měli Sherlocka hlídat, přiznali, že už celé odpoledne netuší, kde je, začal se hrad prohledávat pořádně. Ovšem nikdo neměl ani tušení, kam se princ poděl.

Rádce Moriarty by tuto zprávu bral s klidem, kdyby to on věděl, ale normálně spolehlivý Moran Sherlocka ztratil v lese a Adlerová ho taky není schopná najít. Kdyby si vzteklý Moriarty nebyl stoprocentně jistý, že druhé služebníky jako jsou Moran a Adlerová nesežene, otřískal by lovci zrcadlo o hlavu.

\- - o - -

Sherlock celou noc nespal a snažil se přijít na to, kdo by ho mohl chtít zabít. Pravda, rozčílit a znepřátelit si někoho, to se mu povedlo už aspoň tisíckrát, ale nikdy ho nikdo nezkoušel zabít.

Jediný důvod, proč je on důležitý, je, že jeho bratr vládne. Sherlock je momentálně jediný následník, takže někdo chce nejspíš trůn pro sebe a potřebuje se zbavit toho, kdo na něm teď sedí. Obyčejní spiklenci by zabili Mycrofta, načež by se strašně divili, že vládu přejímá Sherlock. Tenhle zlosyn bude chytřejší. Nejdřív se zbaví nástupců, a pak dá nejspíš chvíli pokoj, než odstraní krále nebo ho přinutí k abdikaci. Nesmí to hlavně vypadat jako zločin, jinak by byli lidi podezíraví, až by nastoupil. Musí vypadat jako jasná volba pro vládnutí, takže pachatel bude asi rádce, protože více příbuzenstva princ a král nemají.

Sherlock se ve svých úvahách zarazí. Když ho napadlo, že by to mohl být rádce, okamžitě mu v mysli naskočil obrázek Moriartyho. Ten jediný z celé rady je dostatečně ambiciózní a chytrý, aby vymyslel takovýto plán. A má i dost prostředků, aby si mohl najmout zabijáky.

Sherlock se zkusí trochu uklidnit. Musí zvážit všechny možnosti, ne se upnout na jednu. Ovšem když porovná teorii o naštvaném a vraždícím pracháči a teorii o Moriartym, co chce trůn, vychází druhá verze z tohoto duelu jako naprostý vítěz.

Nakonec toho Sherlock nechá a vydá se do koupelny.

\- - o - -

„Adlerová! Řekni mi už, kde je Sherlock!" zařve Moriarty vztekle na zlatem zdobené zrcadlo.

„Ve sprše," řekne zrcadlo vesele.

„Cože?"

„Zrovna se sprchuje a ze zrcadla na něho jde docela dobře vidět. Chceš to ukázat?"

„Ne! Ukaž mi, ve kterém je domě. To chci vidět," rozkáže Moriarty.

„Dům ti ukázat nemůžu, ale můžu ti ukázat další osoby v domě, jestli chceš," navrhne Adlerová. Bez ohledu na výraz majitele je zrcadlo očividně v dobrém rozmaru.

„Ukaž!" štěkne Moriarty po zrcadle.

„Jsou to většinou odrazy ve skle nebo ve vodě, tak se nediv," varuje zrcadlo, než postupně ukáže více či méně nevýrazné obličeje dvou žen a tří mužů. Všichni spí.

Moriarty se na pětici obličejů chvíli dívá, než se pousměje.

„Tyhle lidi znám. Dělají vyšetřovatele v okrsku za lesem. Myslím, že jim pošlu návštěvu."

\- - o - -

Sotva vyšlo slunce, bylo v domě u lesa živo.

Anderson měl všem udělat snídani, ale odmítal vařit pro Sherlocka. Lestrade ho seřval, ať si nevymýšlí a dělá, co má. Hooperová se nabídla, že Sherlockovi snídani klidně udělá. Nakonec princ sám prohlásil, že snídat nebude, že by ho žaludek jen zdržoval při přemýšlení.

Po velice tiché snídani se Donovanová a Anderson vydali zařídit pohřeb pro toho tuláka, co včera zemřel u štoly. Lestrade vzal Dimmocka do městečka, aby ho seznámil s okolím. V domě zůstal jen Sherlock a Hooperová, která nevěřila vlastnímu štěstí, že opravdu zůstala s princem sama. Ovšem byla příliš nejistá, než aby se na něj odvážila promluvit. A Sherlock ji ignoroval jako všechny.

Není ani polovina dopoledne, když se u domu objeví stará žena. Chvíli stojí u plotu a přivřenýma očima sleduje Sherlocka, který sedí pod stromem na zahradě.

„Co si přejete?" zeptá se Hooperová zvědavě, když si jí všimne.

„Prodávám jablka, nedala by sis?" zvedne bába košík s naleštěnými jablky.

„Takhle červená jablka jsem ještě neviděla," diví se Hooperová.

„Jen si vem," řekne bába a podá ji dvě jablka.

„Ale já nemám peníze," brání se Hooperová, i když na ní jde vidět, že má na jablka chuť.

„O to se nestarej. Za tu chválu si jedno jablko zasloužíš," řekne stará chlácholivě. „A to druhé máš pro svého přítele, ať mu to není líto," kývne hlavou k Sherlockovi pod stromem.

„Co? On- Totiž- Víte- On není- můj přítel." začne Hooperová koktat a celá zrudne.

„Ale líbí se ti, že?" pousměje se bába.

Hooperová zrudne ještě víc a skloní hlavu k zemi.

„Tak mu dej to jablko, ať máš jak začít. A pak už to povídání půjde samo," navrhne bába a strčí dvě jablka Hooperové do rukou. „Hodně štěstí," mrkne ještě bábina, než se pomalu vydá pryč.

Hooperová za ní chvíli kouká, než se podívá na dvě jablka. Možná by to mohla zkusit. Třeba by si jí princ konečně všimnul a začal na ni mluvit.

Ovšem realita je úplně jiná, než jak si ji Hooperová představovala.

Pozdravila prince, ale on ji neodpověděl. Zeptala se ho, jak se má a v duchu si vynadala, že má takové směšné dotazy, ale princ dál nehnutě seděl opřený o kmen a hleděl kamsi v dál. Hooperová mu nabídla jablko, ale opět žádná reakce. Nakonec položila jablko vedle Sherlocka a šla se do domu vybrečet.

\- - o - -

Princ Sherlock se pořád snažil přijít na to, jestli není někdo jiný, krom Moriartyho, kdo by ho chtěl zabít, ale na nikoho nepřišel, a tak se snažil najít způsob, jak to rádci dokázat. Z logiky věci vyplívá, že pachatelem je on a taky proč to všechno dělá, ale soudy a podobně potřebují hmatatelnější důkazy, než jsou myšlenkové pochody. Ovšem princ na to nemohl přijít. A nepomohlo mu, ani když malá Hooperová přišla a začala se ho vyptávat na různé hlouposti.

Nakonec Hooperová odešla, ale Sherlock už se stejně nedokázal soustředit. Sebral ze země jablko, které tam Hooperová nechala a chvíli na něj hleděl, jako by ho chtěl sníst, ale pak ho strčil do kapsy a vydal se do domu. Musí bratrovi poslat zprávu, i když nemá žádné důkazy. Moriarty ho tady určitě brzo najde.

Ovšem sotva princ vejde od domu, pustí krále i jeho rádce z hlavy.

V kuchyni na zemi leží Hooperová a vůbec se nehýbe.

Sherlock se k ní hned rozběhne a cestou odkopne stranou okousané jablko.

Hooperová dýchá a srdce jí bije, ale je děsivě bledá a nereaguje na žádné podněty.

Sherlock se rychle rozhlédne, ale nikdy nevidí žádnou podezdřelou lahvičku nebo něco podobného, co by Hooperová mohla sníst nebo vypít. Přesto vypadá jako otrávená.

„Jablko," pochopí Sherlock, ale hledáním ovoce se nezdržuje. Zvedne Hooperovou do náruče a co nejrychleji se vydá k doktorovi, který bydlí hned vedle.

\- - o - -

Moriarty ve velice dobré náladě příjde večer před zrcadlo. Je přesvědčený, že jeho plán musel vyjít.

„Adlerová, řekni, jak je na tom princ?" zeptá se Moriarty.

„Docela dobře. Co jsem viděla, tak se celý den usmívá," odpoví zrcadlo klidně.

„Usmívá? Mluvíme o princi Sherlockovi, že ano?" ptá se Moriarty nevěřícně.

„A o jakém jiném?"

„Sherlock se nikdy neusmívá. Nejspíš ani neví, co to je," zarazí se Moriarty, ale pak nad tím jen mávne rukou. „Měl sníst to jablko. Už to udělal?"

„Jablko snědla jenom ta málá vyšetřovatelka," začne Adlerová vyprávět, co za celý den viděla. „Princ ji odnesl k nějaké staré bábě a pak s jedním chlapíkem zkoumal svoje jablko, takže myslím, že ví, čím se ta malá otrávila. Taky ji dost dlouho vyslýchali, ale na co přišel, to nevím, zvuk nemám."

„Když se nechce nechat zabít tak, aby to vypadalo jako nehoda při lovu nebo udušení, tak ho nechám zabít normálně. A třeba i se všemi vyšetřovateli," řekne Moriarty vztekle.

\- - o - -

„Hooperová zůstane přes noc u doktora," oznámí Lestrade svým kolegům.

„Já to nechápu. Jak se to mohlo stát?" rozhodí Donovanová rukama.

„Snědla otrávené jablko," řekne Sherlock klidně.

„Cože?!" vyleká se Dimmock.

„Přišla sem stará žena, kterou Hooperová nikdy před tím neviděla, a dala jí dvě jablka, jedno pro ni, druhé pro mě. Obě byly otrávené, takže to byl nejspíš další pokus o moje odstranění."

„Měl bys vypadnout, nebo nás to bude stát životy," řekne Anderson naštvaně. „Čím dřív vypadneš, tím líp."

„Jenže pachatelé už stejně ví, že je tady," zarazí ho Lestrade.

„A příjdou zase," dodá Sherlock. „Myslím, že vím, kdo za tím vším stojí a potřebuji poslat zprávu na hrad. Ovšem potřebuji spolehlivého posla, poště se v tomto případě nedá věřit."

„Já tam půjdu," řekne Lestrade klidně.

„Ty? A proč?" zamračí se Donovanová.

„Protože čím dřív se tohle vyřeší, tím líp," pokrčí Lestrade rameny. „Hned ráno se tam vydám, stačí, když sepíšete tu zprávu."

„Bude ústní. Dopisy se snadno kradou a ztrácejí. Řekněte králi, že Moriarty chce trůn. Když řeknete, že vás posílám já, dostanete se k němu, ale s nikým jiným nemluvte," řekne Sherlock s klidem a postaví se.

„Kam jdete?" diví se Lestrade, když si to princ zamíří k východu.

„Ven," řekne Sherlock klidně.

„To byste neměl. Můžou tam být zabijáci," řekne Dimmock ustaraně.

„To je pravděpodobné," usoudí Sherlock s klidem. „V tom případě můžete být spokojeni, zabije jen mě a vy nebudete nepohodlní svědci, takže budete ušetřeni." S tímto prohlášením se princ Sherlock otočí na patě a vyrazí pryč.

Podle svých pozorování a podle drbů paní Hudsonové si odvodil, že doktor Watson chodí každý večer na procházku k řece, tak co kdyby se tam náhodou potkali?

\- - o - -

Tentokrát šel zakázku splnit jen samotný Moran, i když potencionálních cílů je v domě víc. Úkol je jasný – zabít prince Sherlocka a taky každého vyšetřovatele, který se k tomu připlete.

Už nějakou chvíli se Moran schovává mezi stromy, odkud má skvělý výhled na dům, kde žijí vyšetřovatelé. Čeká na noc, až všichni usnou a on se bude moci nenápadně vkrást dovnitř. Ovšem k jeho překvapení se princ v domě neschovává a s klidem vyjde ven do večerního šera. U člověka, který ví, že ho chce někdo zabít, nezvyklé chování, ale princ byl vždycky divný. Moran jen pokrčí rameny a zpovzdálí prince sleduje. Jestli se dostanou na nějaké klidnější místo, bude snadné se prince zbavit.

Sherlock klidným tempem prošel městem až k řece, kde odbočil z hlavní cesty a vydal se pěšinou po proudu řeky.

Moran se na chvíli zastavil na mostě. To mu princ dělá naschvál, že ho vede na ideální místo k vraždě? Má snad nějaký plán? Chystá past? Nebo je prostě tak blbý nebo namyšlený, že si neuvědomuje, že ho může sledovat vrah?

Nakonec Moran nechá spekulací a vyrazí na pěšinu za princem. Čím dřív ho zabije, tím líp. Pěšina není úplně opuštěná, prochází po ní jedna či dvě osoby a Moran si je jistý, že před princem sem odbočil i někdo další, ale to nevadí. Už se setmělo dostatečně, aby si nikdo ničeho nevšiml.

Moran dojde prince v jedné zákrutě řeky.

V nejbližším okolí nikdo není, jen o kus dál je kdosi v dohledu.

Moran vytáhne dýku a přikrade se princi za záda.

V jednom okamžiku Moran zezadu rukou zacpe princi pusu a chce ho podříznout, ovšem princ i tak vykřikne. Sherlock dýku odrazí, a tak ho Moran místo toho bodne do ramene. Než ho může dorazit, začnou k nim přibíhat další lidi. Moran se jen naštvaně ušklíbne a hodí krvácejícího prince do řeky. Než místní dorazí na místo činu, není po Moranovi ani památky.

\- - o - -

„Jak to dopadlo?" zeptá se Moriarty netrpělivě, sotva potká Morana.

„Těžko říct," pokrčí Moran rameny. „Pořezal jsem ho, pobodal a hodil do řeky. Víc jsem nestihl, začali se objevovat lidi. Ale nevyplaval a dost krvácel."

„Pro boha! Máš zabít jen jednoho chlapa, co se ani neumí pořádně rvát! A ty to i na podruhé zmrvíš! Příště si na to sjednám řezníka, ten mi ho alespoň naporcuje!" vzteká se Moriarty, ale Morana jeho výlevy nechávají chladným. S klidem čeká, až se Moriarty vykřičí, což netrvá moc dlouho.

„Peníze si vem, ale příště budu chtít důkaz, že jsi úkol splnil. A jestli to přežil-" Moriarty nechá výhružnou větu nedokončenou a odejde.

Moran si opatrně zkontroluje, jestli v měšci, který mu Moriarty nechal, jsou opravdu jen peníze a také zmizí.

\- - o - -

„Potřebuji mluvit s králem, nesu mu důležitou zprávu o jeho bratrovi," řekne Lestrade snad miliontému úředníkovi, ke kterému ho poslali.

„Můžete ji říct mně, jsem jeho pobočník," řekne hubený muž klidně.

„To říkali i ti dva před vámi. Musím mluvit s králem," řekne Lestrade klidně.

„Král Mycroft je velice důležitá osoba a jeho čas je vzácný," řekne pobočník unaveným hlasem.

„Já vím, je to král. Ale snad by si mohl udělat dvě minuty času, aby zjistil, co se stalo jeho bratrovi," řekne Lestrade už trochu naštvaně a strčí si ruce do kapes.

„Řekněte, je Jeho Královská Výsost, princ Sherlock, v pořádku?" zeptá se ho pobočník.

Lestrade se nejdřív zarazí, ale pak uhne pohledem.

„Musím mluvit s králem."

Nakonec jeho žádosti vyhověli. Po nekonečném boji s úředníky se konečně dostal až před krále Mycrofta. Trvalo to jenom celou věčnost.

„Veličenstvo," ukloní se Lestrade uctivě.

„Vstaňte a řekněte, co víte o princi," vyzve ho král Mycroft.

„Nesu vám od něj vzkaz. Že prý chce Moriarty trůn," řekne Lestrade.

„Moriarty?" zamračí se král zamyšleně. „Rád by vládl, tak se zbavuje nástupců. Kde je teď Sherlock? Stalo se mu něco?" zeptá se Mycroft, ale zní to víc jako rozkaz než dotaz.

„No, víte," znejistí Lestrade a na moment uhne pohledem, než se znovu podívá na Jeho Výsost. „Párkrát se ho pokusili zabít a dnes v noci ho vylovili z řeky. Někdo ho pobodal," řekne Lestrade neochotně.

Král na něj chvíli ohromeně hledí, než zazvoní na malý zvonek, který má položený na stolku vedle svého křesla.

„Okamžitě mi zapřáhněte vůz a sežeňte mi hradního lékaře," přikáže Mycroft sluhovi.

„Králi, počkejte!" zarazí ho Lestrade. „Toho doktora nepotřebujete."

Král Mycroft doslova ztuhne uprostřed pohybu a zůstane na Lestrada skoro vyděšeně hledět.

„Co tím chcete říct?" zeptá se král. Jeho hlas zní normálně bez ohledu na to, jaký výraz má v očích.

„Princ je-" Lestrade se zarazí a přeletí pohledem mezi králem a sluhou ve dveřích. „Toho doktora sebou neberte, je to zbytečné."

„Zapřáhněte mi kočár," obrátí se král na sluhu. Ve tváři je tak bledý, až má Lestrade obavy, že omdlí.

\- - o - -

„Seš si tím jistý?" zeptá se Moriarty a skoro výhružně na sluhu hledí.

„Ano, pane," začne sluha zuřivě přikyvovat. „Ten posel nechtěl říct, co se princi stalo, ale říkal, že je doktor už zbytečný. Na vlastní uši jsem to slyšel, pane."

„No, dobrá," nakrčí Moriarty nos a hodí sluhovi zlatku. „Za námahu," prohodí.

Sluha chytne minci a zmizí.

Moriarty se nadšeně usměje. Princ Sherlock je mrtvý. Konečně. To by chtělo oslavu.

\- - o - -

Král Mycroft si byl vědom toho, co by s obyvateli městečka udělalo, kdyby zjistili, že k nim přijel král, a proto zvolil nenápadnější způsob dopravy, než je obvyklý královský kočár s erbem a obřím doprovodem. V obyčejném kočáru bez hlídek se král a vyšetřovatel brzy dostali až do městečka a před dům, kde Lestrade a jeho kolegové žijí. Za celou dobu, co jeli, ani jeden z nich nepromluvil. Král se tvářil příliš naštvaně a Lestrade si netroufal porušit ticho.

„Lestrade!" zahlaholí Dimmock, sotva jeho nadřízený vystoupí z kočáru. „Hádej, co je nového? Hooperová se nám vrátila!"

„Vážně?" rozzáří se Lestrade a na moment zapomene, že přijel s králem. „Já myslel, že si tě doktor u sebe nechá ještě chvíli," obrátí se Lestrade na drobnou ženu.

„On původně chtěl," řekne Hooperová trošku nejistě a zčervená. „Ale myslím, že oni potřebují trochu soukromí, tak jsem zase tady."

„Jak to myslíš, že potřebují soukromí?" nechápe Lestrade.

„No," protáhnou Hooperová i Dimmock a oba zrudnou.

„Chci vidět Sherlocka," ozve se za Lestradem panovačný hlas.

A Lestrade si opět vzpomene s kým a proč sem přijel.

„Sherlock je ještě u doktora?" obrátí se Lestrade na své podřízené.

„Ano, ale-" začne Hooperová nejistě, ale nedopoví.

„Dělejte hluk, až půjdete. Bude to lepší," doporučí Dimmock, než i s Hooperovou zmizí.

„Dovím se už, kde je?" zeptá se Mycroft netrpělivě.

„Je u našeho doktora," mávne Lestrade rukou a vyrazí k doktorovu domu.

„Proč je u doktora?"

„Přece, aby ho ošetřil," diví se Lestrade.

Mycroft se zarazí.

„Říkal jste, že je doktor zbytečný. Mluvil jste, jako by byl mrtvý."

„Měl jsem od něj zakázané, abych o jeho stavu říkal komukoli krom vás. A než jsem stačil vše říct, tak byli všude sluhové, tak jsem mlčel," brání se Lestrade. „Muselo to vyznít strašně, co jsem vám říkal, ale nechtěl jsem, aby ten, co na něj furt posílá ty zabijáky, zjistil, že je živý. Vytáhli ho, sotva ho hodili do řeky a náš doktor se o něj postaral."

„Kdo je ten doktor?" mračí se král, ale pokračuje v cestě.

„Jmenuje se John Watson. Na doktora vypadá trochu mladý, ale je skvělý. Vyléčí snad všechno," pousměje se Lestrade s klidem. V duchu se ale modlí, aby byl doktor i jeho nezodpovědný pacient doma.

\- - o - -

„Máš být v posteli. Máš být v posteli, odpočívat a léčit se," řekne doktor, když na chodbě potká Sherlocka.

„To je otravné," nakrčí princ nos.

„Ale je to nezbytné. Vrať se do ložnice," rozkáže Watson.

„Johne," zahučí Sherlock nespokojeně. „Je tam neuvěřitelná nuda. A odpočinutý už jsem. Zblázním se, když nebudu mít co na práci."

„To je možné, ale tvoje rameno se potřebuje léčit," řekne John, ale drobný úsměv jeho přísnost trochu otupí.

„Když se mnou půjdeš do ložnice, dokážu ti, že je rameno v pořádku," navrhne Sherlock a stoupne si, co nejblíže to Watsonovi jde.

„Jako doktor bych ti tohle měl zakázat. Měl bych tě donutit ležet v posteli a odpočívat, i kdybych tě k té posteli měl přivázat," povídá John se zakloněnou hlavou.

„Tak to byste měl konat svou povinnost, pane doktore," pousměje se Sherlock. Skloní hlavu níž, ale než stačí Johna políbit, dolehne k nim zabušení na dveře a volání.

„Doktore! Jste tu?"

„Lestrade," prohodí John a ustoupí krok od Sherlocka. „Padej do postele," ukáže na svého pacienta a jde za Lestradem.

Ovšem princ se mu drží v patách.

Spolu s Lestradem přišel i nějaký muž v drahých šatech.

„To snad ne! Co ty tady děláš?!" řekne Sherlock otráveně směrem k cizinci, načež se obrátí na vyšetřovatele. „Proč jsi ho sem bral? Měl's mu jen vyřídit vzkaz, nic víc."

„Je to král, nemohl jsem mu to zakázat," brání se Lestrade.

„Nechceš mi vysvětlit, co má tahle estráda za význam?" zeptá se Mycroft trochu naštvaně.

„Ani ne. Jsem zraněn, musím odpočívat," řekne princ a chce odejít, ale jeho bratr mu to nemíní dovolit.

„Tak to můžeš jít rovnou do kočáru a vrátit se domů."

„A nechat se tam zabít?" zvedne Sherlock obočí. „Snad ti Lestrade řekl aspoň o Moriartym."

„Už jsem podnikl patřičné kroky, takže se můžeš hned vrátit."

„Na to zapomeň!"

„Sherlocku!"

„Dost!" zařve John naštvaně, čímž přeruší jejich hádku. „Tady se léčí, nehádá. Teď se seberte a zapadněte do pokoje, kde si to spolu v klidu vyříkáte!"

V následujících vteřinách si byl John jistý, že skončí ve vězení. Seřval krále a korunního prince, jako by to byli malí kluci, to zasluhuje trest. Místo toho se Sherlock a Mycroft mlčky vydají do pokoje, který doktor princi přidělil.

A John a Lestrade si museli dát pořádného panáka na uklidnění nervů.

Ani jeden z nich neví, co se v Sherlockově pokoji dělo, ale nakonec se Mycroft vrátil na hrad sám a Sherlock zůstal u doktora doma.

\- - o - -

„Pane," pozdraví Anthea krále, když Mycroft vejde do svých komnat. „Moriarty zmizel. Prohledali jsme jeho pokoje a zabavili jeho majetek. Bylo tam i tohle," ukáže žena na stěnu, na kam kdosi pověsil zrcadlo se zlatým rámem.

Mycroft nechápavě přeletí pohledem ze zrcadla na Antheu a zpátky.

„Říká, že se jmenuje Adlerová," dodá Anthea.

„To je pravda," souhlasí zrcadlo.

„Moriarty měl kouzelné zrcadlo," zavrtí král nevěřícně hlavou a postaví se před zrcadlo. „Slečno Adlerová, co všechno mi můžete ukázat?"

„Všechno."


End file.
